


Circuitous [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. John Sheppard was not as excited about joining the project as Rodney was to have him on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuitous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Circuitous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144500) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



Length: 00:48:07

File size: 22 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Circuitous.mp3)


End file.
